Cambios radicales
by gene.pink
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera distinto a lo que ya era? ¿Qué pasaría si el codiciado vampiro Edward jamás hubiera existido? ¿Y si Bella ya no fuera como antes? ¿Y si una sola persona cambiara todo? ¿Qué pasaría?


Un cambio… ¿radical?

Se trataba de un mundo totalmente diferente donde el hermoso, encantador y deseado vampiro conocido como Edward, jamás había existido, y cuya familia Cullen jamás había pisado tierras de Forks. Los jóvenes de la Push no se transformaron en Licántropos porque aquello no era necesario sino existía una amenaza que pusiera en peligro la vida de los humanos. La desventaja de dicho cambio radical suponía la tristeza descontrolada que existía en la vida de Bella. No hallaba el sentido a su vida desdichada, no había logrado conseguir amigos por su profunda obsesión por querer estar sola cada minuto de su tiempo. Pero existía alguien que aún estaba allí con ella, o que intentaba estarlo. Jacob. El hombre lobo que ya no era tan hombre lobo.

El último domingo de cada mes, Jake, asistía al hogar de los Swan, para poder deleitarse con la presencia de Bella, aunque esta jamás se sentía demasiado atraída por la presencia del moreno, aún así Jacob insistía en ir a verla, como aquella noche, último domingo del mes de abril.

-Hola Bella. – Saludo el moreno con aquella sonrisa encantadora que poseía mientras la muchacha abría la puerta de su hogar.

-Hola Jacob.- Saludo con desgana- Que raro verte por aquí hoy.- Bisbiseo con ironía mientras rodeaba los ojos y abría la puerta lo suficiente para que el joven pudiera entrar.

-Ya sabes que soy así de pesado.- Se encogió de hombros y cruzo el mural. Camino con total libertad hasta adentrarse en la sala donde descansaba el guardia de policía, cuyo nombre era Charlie, y padre de Bella, claro. –Hola Charlie. – El hombre giro la cabeza y saludo con un simple gesto con la cabeza al joven que acababa de interrumpir en su morada. Como era de costumbre, Charlie miraba un partido de futbol en su plasma. Sus pies descansaban sobre una mesa de madera frente a él y sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Cuál es tu escusa estaba vez, Jacob?.- El tono de Bella era distante. Se había vuelto una mujer fría y cerrada, que tan solo se preocupaba por ella misma, y alguna vez por su padre, también.

-Pues…- El moreno pensó una escusa, pero esta vez no había preparado nada que pudiera funcionar como una. –No he preparado ninguna.- Se encogió de hombros. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Bella que solo mostraba indiferencia. –Ya me cansé de esta situación.- Se quejó y dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca sin él siquiera permitirlo. –Tú no eres así realmente. Déjame ayudarte, prometo hacerlo bien. Prometo que te haré feliz. – El moreno había avanzado un par de pasos hasta estar más cerca de Bella. Hasta llegar un punto donde pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón, donde el aliento de ella pudiera golpear el rostro del. Ambos se habían alejado hasta el largo pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Las mejillas de Bella tomaron un color carnis por el acercamiento tan repentino del moreno. Esta puso su puño sobre el pecho del joven, este tomo su mano y la llevo a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar del tacto de Bella sobre su este. –Te quiero.- Susurro.

-¡Para ya!- Grito mientras retrocedía un paso y dejaba el contado de su piel con la de Jake. -¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¡No quiero nada contigo! No me importas.- Sus palabras eran duras, pero parecían sinceras. Aquello rompió en corazón del moreno.

-Lo si… Adiós. - A pesar de las ganas que tenía de suplicar el moreno, su orgullo era más grande. Se dirigió a la salida de aquel hogar a paso firme. Se detuvo en la puerta y observo sobre su hombro. Bella le miro con una ceja en alto.

-Vete- Inquirió pausadamente. Jake bufeo.

-Adiós Charlie. – Grito para que el hombre que se hallaba en la otra habitación pudiera escucharle.

-Adiós Jacob…- Pudo escuchar el moreno muy a lo lejos. Su anatomía ya se encontraba en movimiento para volver a su hogar. La Push.

La Push era el único sitio que no había cambiado demasiado.

Estaban las mismas personas, solo que la historia de los licántropos había pasado a segundo plano.

Según las malas lenguas aquel mismo día llegaba una nueva familia a la tribu. ¿Quiénes era y por qué se mudaban allí? Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba al joven. Tan solo sabía que una de las hijas tenía su misma edad, eso era lo único que podía recordar de la larga historia que le había contado Paul sobre aquella familia.

Había una cosa que Jake no se espera. Cosa que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Se enamoraría de esa joven. De mí. ¿Qué como lo sabía? Pues porque así estaba escrito en su destino, no me preguntes como lo sé, porque no puedo decirlo. Pero había visto a Jacob más de una vez en mis sueños, sabía que le amaría. Él sería quien me ayudaría a ser feliz. Y yo le ayudaría a olvidar a Bella.

También existía otro problema. Había visto algo en mi futuro, algo que soy ahora. Una mujer vampiro.

Entre tanto Jake caminaba en dirección a su casa, con desgana. Escucho como sus amigos gritaban su nombre entre risas "¡Jake! Ven aquí. Tenemos que ir a ver a la nueva familia, a ver quién se queda con la chica." Gritaba Embry con la respiración acelerada de tanto reír.

-¿Qué es lo que le da tanta risa?- Se pregunto Jake a si mismo mientras cerraba de un portazo la puerta de su casa.

Dentro de su pequeña casita se hallaba su padre hablando por teléfono.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Pregunto el viejo Billy entre susurros. –Debes estar equivocado, ninguno de los muchachos a…- cayó en cuanto vio la figura de Jake parada frente a él, escuchando sus palabras e intentando descifrar sus susurros. – Hablamos luego.- Y sin siquiera esperar contestación tranco el auricular y sonrió a su hijo.- Has vuelvo pronto.- Inquirió.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Pregunto el moreno con claro interés.

-Un viejo amigo. Quiere que arregles su coche. Dice que te pagará bien.- Dijo con normalidad mientras movía su silla de ruedas por la habitación.

-Eso no parecía una conversación de coches.- Insistió Jacob.

-No seas pesado, hijo. Vete a dar una vuelta con los muchachos. Han pasado a buscarte hace un rato. – El viejo Billy aún no podía ni debía contar lo que sucedía a kilómetros lejos de la reserva, pero sabía que no habría necesidad de contarlo. Los viejos de la tribu sabrían lo que pasaba en cuanto los jóvenes, con descendencia como la de Jake, volvieran a ser eso que se supone ya que ya no debería ser. Pero, ¿qué divertido podría ser esto sin una guerra entre vampiros y licántropos?

-Ya los he visto. Se han ido a ver a esa nueva familia.- Comento con poco interés mientras caminaba hasta la cocina por un poco de alimento. – No sé que le ven de interesante. Son todos unos perros. Apuesto a que la chica no es nada bonita…- Como de costumbre su padre había parado de prestarle atención a sus palabras. Se había sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos intentado imaginarse a su hijo convertido en un lobo. El hombre con el que acaba de hablar debía estar equivocado, los vampiros no habían podido volver, pero según aquel hombre, si habían vuelto, y estaban asesinando y transformando a personas de una tribu no muy alejada de la Push, de hecho aquel hombre, cuyo nombre era Felipe, era de aquella tribu. Billy no estaba seguro si debía confiar o no. Pero si aquello era cierto tarde o temprano los vampiros se movilizarían, y el sitio más cerca que tenían para alimentarse era la Push.

-Papá, ¿por alguna vez en tu vida podrías escucharme cuando te hablo? - Jacob se quejó. Quería descargar la rabia que tenía encima con alguien, y su padre era quien estaba más cerca.

-Te estoy escuchando, Jacob. Deja de quejarte.- Claramente estaba mintiendo, pero lo hacía bastante bien. Sacudió la cabeza y observo a Jacob. -¿Cómo esta Bella?- Con solo mencionar ese nombre el cuerpo del moreno vibro.

-No lo sé.- Respondió.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no estabas allí?- Pregunto Billy con una ceja en alto.

-Sí. Nosotros… ya no somos amigos, nunca lo fuimos.- Frunció el ceño. Le costaba emitir aquellas palabras, que por parte de Bella eran ciertas. Jacob por fin se había dado cuenta de que Bella jamás le querría de ninguna forma, no conocía el por qué, quizá porque estaba demasiado encerrada en su mundo, o porque Jacob no era de su interés.

-Espero que eso no perjudique mi relación con Charlie, Jake. – Billy cambiaba rápidamente los canales de la pequeña televisión mientras las palabras salían de sus labios con desinterés. –Deberías solucionar las cosas con ella. Que le habrás hecho...- Ha Jacob no le dio tiempo de escuchar esas últimas palabras que le había dedicado su padre. Salió de la casa con intensión de no volver en un largo rato. Quería estar solo, pensar en aquel suceso que le había marcado tanto, que le había hecho cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos de una manera extraña. Su corazón sufría, aunque él aún no se permitía sentir ese dolor, era fuerte, demasiado fuerte; Bella no se merecía su dolor.

Ha el moreno le habría gustado desaparecer del mundo por unos minutos. Olvidarse de todo. Le abría gustado caer inconsciente por un par de días, de esa forma no tendría que pensar, porque cada uno de sus pensamientos seguían el mismo curso y tenían el mismo nombre. Ella le había roto el corazón con una par de palabras. Tiempo demás se había tomado ella para decir toda la verdad, aunque él había notado hace mucho tiempo que sus esperanzas con ella eran limitas, a menos de que un milagro pasara. Pero las mismas esperanzas eran las que le permitían seguir creyendo que algún día todo podía tomar un rumbo inesperado, quizá una mirada o una sonrisa podía hacer cambiar la forma en que Bella le miraba. O quizá palabras románticas y cursis, como aquellas que le gustaban a la mayoría de las chicas, pero Jacob no era romántico, y mucho menos cursi. Si debía ganarse el amor de Bella debía hacerlo siendo él mismo, sin necesidad recurrir a cosas que él no solía hacer. Parecía que la preocupación y el amor que él sentía por ella, no eran suficientes para ganarse su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que quería esa chica, entonces? Lo había intentado todo, pero todo no parecía ser suficiente. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Bella ya le había dejado claro todo lo que ella sentía por él, es decir; nada. Ahora era el momento perfecto para que Jacob la olvidara, él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y lo haría. Era joven, le quedaba mucha vida por delante. No debía amargarse su vida por alguien que no se preocupaba por él. En cuestión de años, él recordaría este suceso y se reiría. Además de qué…

-Hola.- Una voz dulce y angelical saco al moreno de sus pensamientos, mientras sus pasos le llevaban por la orilla de la playa. Alzo la vista que se hallaba clavada en sus pies descalzos que se enterraban en la arena a cada paso. Frente a él se encontró con una joven de cabellos negros y de piel oscura como la de él. La sonrisa de la chica iluminaba la oscuridad que se había apoderado de la Push minutos atrás. Los ojos de ella brillaban como dos enormes almendras. Sus carnosos labios bien definidos causaban fascinación al moreno; su nariz redonda y poco refinada le hacía recordar al moreno la nariz de un pequeño cerdito. Pero un muy hermoso cerdito. –Siento si te asuste.- Volvió a escuchar la melodiosa voz de la chica. Mi voz.

-No.- Jacob trago saliva y busco en su mente las palabras para poder decir algo más que un simple "no".-No me has asustado.- Las manos que descansaban dentro de sus bolsillos comenzaron a temblar.

-Soy Alessandra. La chica nueva.- Respondí con un tono sarcástico al recordar cómo sus amigos corrían gritando mi nombre y diciendo que así se llamaba la "chica nueva".

-Yo Jacob.- se presento.- Bienvenida a la Push.- Su perfecta y brillante sonrisa adorno su rostro, dándole un efecto tan adorable que me causo envidia por unos instantes.

-Gracias, Jacob.- No parecía ser una conversación que tendría mucho rumbo, pero la curiosidad y la inquietud de Jake siempre daba sorpresas.

-Me sorprende que haya una nueva familia en la Push.- Inquirió dándole poca importancia al asunto. Su mirada se desprendió del rosto de la chica y se volvió a mira el horizonte oscuro que les hacía compañía a ambos. -¿Por qué habéis venido?- Pregunto yendo al grano y sin necesidad de irse por las ramas.

-Porque hemos perdido la casa en la que vivíamos en Florida. Mi padre, JK, ha conseguido un empleo en Forks, pero no una casa allí.- Termine la frase con un leve encogimiento de hombros sin apartar la vista de Jacob, que continuaba sin mirarme.

-¿Estudiarás en la reserva?-

-Sí- Respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Tendrás muchos chicos de los que huir.- Comento en tono burlón.

-¿Tú serás uno de ellos?- Pelos en la lengua era lo que menos tenía yo en esa época, así que no me costaba, ni me avergonzaba decir lo que pasaba por mi retorcida y adolescente cabeza de aquel entonces. Los ojos oscuros del moreno buscaron mi mirada con disimulo. La encontró con facilidad porque no me permití esconderme de ella. Todo lo contrarío. Me encantaba perderme en ella; y así poder descifrar que escondían sus ojos además de dolor.

Al contrarío de mi persona, a las mejillas del muchacho subió un color rojo que apenas podía divisarse entre la oscuridad que sumía sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-

-Quiero saber si eres como tus amigos.- Me encogí de hombros.-

-Pues no.- Respondió de forma brusca y aparto la mirada de mi ojos.-¿Qué te hace pensar que son mis amigos?

-Les escuche llamarte.- Recordé las palabras de mi madre "Ni se te ocurra llegar demasiado tarde". Y ella era demasiado tarde. Sabía que recibiría un regaño por parte de mis padres pero valdría la pena. Aquel momento sería inolvidable; por más sencillo que hubiera sido. Tenía un significado especial para mí. La primera vez que me había topado con Jacob en la realidad, y no en mis sueños.

-En fin. Creo que será mejor que te acompañe a casa.- Su afirmación me sorprendió, pero no debía aceptarla. No podía ni imaginarme como mi madre se pondría si me veía llegar a casa con un chico como Jake.

-No. Puedo irme sola, que sea nueva aquí no significa que no sepa llegar a mi casa por mis propios medios. No necesito a un perro guardián. – Conteste con la misma brusquedad con la que él me había hablado segundos atrás. En su expresión podía notarse la sorpresa que le había dado escuchar mis palabras. Él creía que por ser nueva necesitaba "colaboración especial". Mi imagen de niña indefensa e insegura le había confundido. Mis palabras, en cambio, lograron orientarle. Y sin esperar que me diera respuesta alguna, gire sobre mis talones y me fui a mi casa. Sentí la mirada de Jake sobre mientras me apartaba de él. En ese momento me pregunté que estaría pensando, pero ahora lo sé.

Ninguno de sus pensamientos hacia mi eran agradables. Creía que no era más que una niñita altanera y de ciudad. Que no aguantaría demasiado tiempo en la reserva y, que esperaba no tener que encontrarse una segunda vez conmigo, aunque tenía claro que aquello sería imposible si íbamos al mismo en año, pero que haría lo imposible para no toparse conmigo y con mi mirada que le causaba nerviosismo y que desconocía el por qué de aquella descontrolada forma en la que sus sentidos se alteraban, en cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaban.


End file.
